The Game
by dieYoungorliveForever
Summary: Raven is bored and guess what? The only person she finds to distract her it's Beast Boy. They start playing a question game and things get interesting...


**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, THEY BELONG TO BOB HANEY AND BRUNO PREMIANI**

**

* * *

**

It was just another normal Saturday afternoon. Lately, the villains haven't been showing up so much, maybe each one of them was planning something, or they were just a little bit bored of being kick-assed all the time, I don't know. Well, it doesn't matter to the story now.

Actually, the Titans were kinda liking these little 'day-off'. Robin and StarFire were finally dating, and they weren't home. They were on what StarFire called 'boyfriend meetings', which for us, it's only a date. Beast Boy was passing his days playing video games, watching TV, yeah you know, Beast Boy things, which were all centered on that wonderful electronic device called TELEVISION. Cyborg was in the garage fixing the T-car.

In fact, the only Titan who wasn't enjoying all this free time was Raven. She'd already read several books and got bored of that, if she started reading another page of anything, she'd probably get a headache. She went to the kitchen to make some herbal tea but then realized she wasn't that eager for it; so she just sat at the couch of the common room.

Not even 2 minutes had passed Beast Boy appeared.

"Hey Raven, do you mind if I turn on the TV?"

She didn't answer. Raven was curled on the sofa, embracing her legs with her forehead leaned on her knees.

"Raaaven!"

Silence

"Earth calling Raven, can you hear me?"

"Beast Boy?" She finally said, turning her head to him "When did you come here?"

"You didn't even realize I was here? Wow…Thanks, Raven" Her green friend answered, upset inside, but with sarcasm on his voice.

"Sorry, I'm really tired…"

"What happened? Didn't sleep well last night?"

"No. I'm tired of doing nothing! All this boredom is driving me crazy!"

"You… Bored? Hãn…. Why don't you read one of your books?"

"I've been nonstop reading for a week, there comes a time I can't do it anymore. For now at least"

"Oh, I see…"

They stayed quiet for a moment; Beast Boy totally forgot he went there just to watch TV. They both just kept looking at the floor.

"So, what do you do when you're bored?" She asked as she turned herself to him.

"Me? Well I… play video games" Right after he said that, he quickly got the two game consoles.

"Oh don't even try making me play these things… You know I won't"

"OK, right. I knew you wouldn't. I was just checking. Since you asked for me what I usually do when I'm bored, something you know you'd never ask me, I thought it was my lucky day"

"So… you think that if I just played video games with you, this would turn your day… better?"

"Hãn… No! I mean" He said, getting embarrassed "I just wanted to see how you'd do… Hãn… I wanted to see how I would totally kick your butt. Yeah… That's it"

"Right…" She said raising an eyebrow. The room stayed quiet for a little moment.

"So… You still didn't tell me" She said. Her voice looked quite anxious, she really needed something to distract her.

"Tell you what?"

"What else do you do when you get bored? And please something you know I might like"

"OK… Well, hm… there's a game…"

"What… game?" She was previewing she wouldn't like that, but she let him keep talking even though..

"It's very simple actually; you don't even need to get up"

"So, what do we need to do?"

"I tell you something about me that I know the rest of the team doesn't, and you do the same with me"

"Oh, I know what you're trying to do. You want me to say to you something rotten about me that the rest doesn't, so you can use it against me someday…"

"No, really, I'm not. So, let's both promise that everything we say here won't leave this room, OK?"

"You swear?"

"Yes, I swear"

"OK, I swear too. Well, since you gave the idea, why don't you begin?"

"Me? Hãn… OK then. Well I… I actually enjoy reading, sometimes… and depending what book it is…"

_Wow_ that's all that Raven thought, just _Wow_.

"Really?" Asked Raven, leaving a small smile on her face "What type of books do you read?"

"Hãn… Adventure books, I guess. Oh, and must be animals too"

"I could have guessed that one" she said giving a little laugh. Then, he smiled at her

"Well, your turn now"

"Hm… I like that singer… Taylor Swift, you know? I think her songs are… nice"

"That blue eyed, curly blonde hair who only wears dresses and flowers and glitter things? That singer? Really? Wow. I'd have never guessed that one"

"Yeah, I know… I'm still surprised with that also"

OK, that was being weird; for both of them. Just… keep talking, only their two. Beast Boy tried to make it better, not quite sure if he actually did, but...

"Hey, I've got one idea. I think that it will leave this game more… interesting"

_Oh God…. _She thought.

"Oh Gosh, here it comes…"

"Instead of us just saying random things about us, why don't we ask each other what we want to know?"

"Like… me asking you and you asking me?"

"Yes"

"I don't think that-"

"I promise I won't push it, and nothing will leave this room"

OK, so, that wouldn't be so bad, right? It was just Beast Boy, he wouldn't do anything… Oh, right.

Still don't knowing why, she agreed.

"OK"

"Well… I'll begin with an easier one. So, Raven. Look, don't get mad with my question, OK? It's just that I'd always wanted to know that, but… Have you ever worn any kind of make up?"

She laughed.

"I didn't mean you need to, you don't. It's just that I'd never meet a girl who didn't and-"

"Don't worry, Beast Boy" She said, still laughing a little bit "I got your point, it's just that it was funny you asking me that. But no, I've never had"

_Man, that's why her skin is so perfect and… oh crap. Stop_

"Wow, so be honored you're the first one I meet"

"Ha, I'm very honored…"

"So… your turn now"

"Hãn, let's see…I got one! You really never even in your entire life ate meat?"

"Hu-un, never"

_God, that's cute. He's cute and…. Fine, stop Raven_

"That's so nice, Beast Boy…"

"You think that?"

"Aham"

They smiled to each other for a moment. He wasn't showing but, he was very happy she gave importance for that, and that she liked it.

"So, my turn again" Said Beast Boy "So… Who is the cuter guy you've ever met?"

"W-what? Beast Boy, come on…"

"What? Oh Raven, I'm not pushing. That's not a hard question"

She got a little bit nervous, how she was going to answer that? After like 1 minute thinking how, she said:

"Well… hãn… I guess it's… hãn… I don't know, maybe Aqualad"

Beast Boy's ears dropped only for a second, but he pretended that didn't hit him.

"So… You're not gonna answer me the same question?"

"Beast Boy, I know who you'd say…" She said gently

_How? I only told that to Cyborg. Oh man, if he told her I will…._

"You…. Know?" He was tense inside, what if she said the right answer?

"Yes…."

"So… Who is?"

"Oh, Beast Boy… don't make me say her name, I know how you'll look after…"

_HER name? Oh, man, no… she doesn't think that…_

"You think it's… You can say her name, Raven"

"… Terra" she sighed "sorry, B"

"Raven that was a long time ago. I'm not mad anymore. And also, you're wrong"

She shocked inside. What did he mean that it wasn't Terra?

"I… am?" She asked, very confused

"Yes, you're"

"So… who is?" She asked, not quite sure if questioning that was the right thing to do, but…

Beast Boy mumbled "Well, actually… it's you, Raven"

OK, now she was surprised. Beast Boy thought she was beautiful? No, wait, it's more… The MOST beautiful girl he'd ever seen? Was that supposed to be a joke?

"Beast Boy… are you serious?" She asked, kinda afraid of hearing his answer

"I am, I'm not joking, really" He answered, looking into her violet eyes "I think you're beautiful, Raven"

Her cheeks were red "Well…Thanks, B. That was... sweet"

They stayed quiet for a minute.

"Raven?" He sighed

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to get mad if my next question be what do you like about me?"

OK, that was cute. In fact, she would. But, in the context, after what he said, he kinda deserved hearing that. She knew she liked several of things on him she'd never said. That was the minimum she could after what he said to her, and the fact that she lied about Aqualad…

"No, not at all" she smiled

She stopped thinking a little bit. Not that she needed to think on what she liked about him, that thing she knew pretty well. She just needed to organize her ideas.

"Well… I like the way you're always optimistic with everything; how you're always there when I need; OK… I admit, you're funny; your green emerald eyes; you're vegetarian and that proves you're sensitive; I love THE face; your pointy ears; you're smart… yes, you're, you just don't show it"

_She likes my eyes? And my ears? And man! She thinks I'm funny! She thinks I'm funny!_

Raven was embarrassed, in a good way. But actually, she was afraid how he was going to react after all that.

"Really? You like all these things on me?" He asked, jumping of happiness inside his mind

"Hu-um"

They stayed quiet for a moment, trying to avoid looking at each other, but they couldn't.

"So, now it's my turn" She said "Same question, B"

_Oh dude, how do I start?_

"Hm, I… like your violet eyes; they're just beautiful; you're smart; that little clump of hair that falls on your face; you're sweet; you're timid; funny… yes, I think you're funny; amazingly, I like your sarcasm; they way that hood hides your beautiful face; your smile, which it's very rare for me to see, but when I do, it really makes my day"

_Oh God, he's so cute. He said things about me that I'd never thought and…_

"Beast Boy, really? You like all that on me?"

"Yeah…"

"Thanks… that were… really sweet"

"You're welcome"

They kept smiling for a while and stayed in silence. They couldn't believe on the things they've just heard; that was the sweetest thing ever.

"Hey, Raven?"

He was sure about what he was going to do now. He knew it wasn't hopeless, like he used to think. He could at least try. And that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Yes?" She said, anxious inside

"Do you also feel like… you forgot to mention one thing?"

She knew where he wanted to get, but she didn't stop, she knew she wanted to know also.

"Yes…" She sighed

"Do you…" he was so embarrassed, but he wanted to know, he needed to "… want to say it?"

Raven took a while to answer. Each second was killing him. Indeed, both of them.

"Only if you say with me"

Actually, when they realized, they were closer to each other than the beginning

"Ok… Seems fair" He said "So… 1…"

"…2…"

"…3…"

"I love you" They said at the same time

They smiled and kept looking to each other for a good time. Many things were passing through their minds at that moment; they were happy, very happy.

"Raven?"

"Yes, B?"

"I'm sorry but, I'll cheat on the game and do another question, even though it is your turn. But, Raven, may I kiss you?"

"Yes, B, you may"

And so, they kissed.

* * *

hope you liked it, that's my first one-shot fic :D

So... yeah, I'm a Taylor Swift fan, and I couldn't help myself. I thought the situation of Raven, the dark quiet girl, listening to Taylor Swift so funny, and ironic that I needed to put in here.

I don't know, I think I repeated to much the word 'sweet'xD I like this word, don't ask me why. There are so many things about me I don't understand...

So, hope you liked it ;)

-Cami


End file.
